The Next Generation
by theweirdone
Summary: Nine months story following the pregnancy of Belldandy with their first child. Approx 4 years after The Preposal
1. Authors notes and prologue

A/N I do not own Ah! My Goddess I only wish that I did! This is only my second fic for Ah! My Goddess and it has been started before my first one The Proposal has been completed. It also could be the third of a trilogy for me as I've not decided yet if I want to do an alternative wedding fic for Bell and Keiichi. I'll keep you all posted on the development of that idea.

Please rate and review, constructive criticism is always welcome.

~~~*~~~

Prologue.

It has been two years since Belldandy and Keiichi got married, and life at the temple has got back to normal... well as normal as it ever really got.

Bell and Kei are still very much inseparable despite Mara's' best efforts to break them up, and are enjoying married life together; Keiichi has finished his education and is now teaching at NIT as Bell is been herself and looking after everyone at the temple.

Urd is still a heavy drinker, however she has managed to successfully hold down a job at the local ice-cream parlor for the last nine months, something that gets on Skuld's nerves since Urd never brings any ice-cream home  for her.

This brings us nicely onto Skuld who is now a sweet sixteen year old. During the two years since her big sisters wedding to Keiichi has gone from tolerating him to liking him ever since he faced off with a demon to stop her been killed. She however refuses to change her source of income and a quick look in the garden behind the temple shows why as it is littered with motor vehicles that she has won at the video arcade when their old owners couldn't afford to pay Skuld what they owed her.

Megumi after finishing her college diploma moved to Tokyo only coming to visit he brother and sisters in-law during the summer.

The lord drops in from time to time and everyone suspects that he is rather anxious to be a Grandfather although when he has been questioned on it he always replies that the only reason for his visits is that he wants to make sure that Keiichi is treating his Daughter with the respect that she deserves.

Peorth pops in and out of their lives occasionally getting on Bell's case as to when she's going to have a family because she likes having kids around and want the chance to help in the training of her best friends kid.

No one has heard from Mara since she was at the wedding, however she can't be far away.


	2. Telling Keiichi

Chapter 1 – Telling Keiichi.

A/N Following some comments made at the prologue stage I feel that some things need to be explained further. K1 works at NIT to help pay for his racing, the lecturing is part time and he only lectures on a Friday on the principles of motor sport. He still works with Chihiro at the bike shop but he runs the sports bike section now. Hopefully that clear up why he is lecturing at NIT for you Skunktrain. Player 0 I'm doing as you ask I've downloaded the story so that I can read it at leisure when I'm away from the net but I will have a review on Son of Urd done for you before too long. Erkman3 I don't usually give in because people don't like what I've been doing but thank you for your encouragement for both of the fics that I've got on the go at the moment.

All text in italics is a thought from the character in question.

P.s. I'm sorry that this is at least 3 days late I wasn't within spitting distance of a computer all weekend.

~~~*~~~

"Kei"

"What is it Bell?" said Keiichi as he walked into the kitchen.

Taking Kei's hand Bell places it on her stomach, "I'm pregnant."

Taken back in shock Keiichi nearly faints the only thing that stops him from falling over is that Bell is still holding his hand.

"Tha… that's great," said Keiichi regaining he's composure, "any idea how long you've been pregnant?"

"About a week I think, I'll have to go to the doctors to be checked out though."

"I take it you mean those doctors," said Keiichi pointing upwards.

"Yes the doctors down here would notice too many things wrong with me compared to a normal human."

"Ah well I guess I can't be there with you then for that."

"Don't be so sure," said a smiling Belldandy, "but I think before we go any further we need to tell Urd and Skuld, then we'd better get father down here."

"If he's coming down wouldn't it be better if we told everyone at once rather than trying to tell them all separately."

"That's a good idea because I can get him to pick Megumi up on his way as well."

"That would be great she'd rather hear this first hand than over the phone."

"Ok I'll go and phone dad and see if he can collect Meg and come down tonight."

Leaving Keiichi in the kitchen while Bell went and phoned her father the lord, he had chance to go over the conversation, and as such got worried when he remembered that Bell said that he shouldn't be too sure about not been able to go to the heavens doctors with her. Then a rather large smile came across his face as the reality sunk in, _I'm going to be a father._

Coming back into the kitchen Bell had a bigger than normal smile on her face.

"He's coming about eight and he said he'd pick Meg up on his way in, but he wanted to know why we wanted him down here, so soon after he departed from his last visit."

"What did you tell him since you can't lie? Does he know what the announcement is?"

"I told him that it was going to be a pleasant surprise, which isn't a lie it's just hiding the truth. And given that he asked that I don't think he has any idea."

"Ok, it'll be good to see Meg anyway; she didn't stay too long over the last holidays."

"I suppose we should go and find Urd and Skuld and make sure that they are both going to be in at eight."

"Do you have any idea what Skuld's reaction is going to be, I mean should I start running at the start of the announcement?"

"Skuld won't do anything with dad here, however that doesn't stop her doing anything after he's left."

"That is so reassuring."

"I think she'll be too happy to want to do anything, besides which haven't things been better with you since the demon incident?"

"I think that they have but I have problems trying to work out her emotions, at times and since she's become a teenager things have just got a lot more erratic."

"At least you didn't meet Urd or me while we were going through that stage, Urd just kept giving people love potions, trying to get them to fall in love with her."  
"And what did you do?"

"Well if it had been you that I'd met then pretty much what has happened only a few years earlier, otherwise nothing I've never wanted to be with anyone else since we met as children."

"I love you Bell."

Holding him close Bell rested her head on his shoulder, "I know."

Completely forgetting about the time, and just holding each other close, people started to get hungry. For a change Urd was sober and although this was a rare occasion that didn't stop her from been very moody if she didn't get fed at a regular interval.

"Oi you two pack it in with been so lovie dovie."

"Urd I'm not sure what is worse you been drunk with a hang over or been sober and moody."

"Why thank you," came the sarcastic reply, "now where's the food."

"Huh oh Bell look at the time."

"Oh my sorry, I'll start now it'll be done in about an hour Urd."

"Bell don't worry about it I'll order takeout it'll never be cleared up before you father gets here if you cook."

"Huh father is coming? Tonight? And why wasn't I notified I can't have him seeing me like this." Rushing off to find something to try and sober herself off Urd leaves the kitchen, just as Skuld come's in looking for food like Urd.

"Where is Urd in such a rush to I've not seen her move that fast since the last delivery of sake arrived at the off-licence?"

"She's gone off to try and get herself sober and dad is coming to visit at eight."

"Oh… OH so soon after his last visit?"

"We invited him down because we have an announcement to make so if you've got anything planned could you please cancel it as we want everyone here when we make it."

"I was only going to the arcade but fair enough that can wait for a night and dad would expect us all to be here anyway."

"All is a good way of putting is because he's bringing Meg as well."

"Wow this is a huge announcement to get him to pick her up."

"It is going to be a rather big one but I want your word that you're not going to hurt Kei when you find out about it."

"I won't unless he's hurt you in anyway in that case its going to be a toss up between dad and me who gets him first."

"He hasn't hurt me Skuld; you should know him better than that anyway."

Not entirely believing her sister, "yeah I suppose."  
"Anyway we're ordering takeout is there anything that you particularly want to eat?"

"Anything?"

"Yes anything."

"Well in that case how about a chicken vindaloo."

"Ok so Indian it is then."

"Alright, Skuld go and ask Urd what she wants then please."

"Ok big sis." Walking more happily out of the kitchen than when she had walked in.

"Are you going to be ok with a curry Bell?"  
"I would have thought so as long as it's mild."  
"As long as you're sure what do you want?"

"I think I'll have a chicken korma, what are you thinking of having?"

"I don't know, maybe a ruby murry, or a korma as well."

"Don't have what I have if you want something different, it is alright to be different from each other occasionally."

"I know but I don't want you to feel left out, because I know that Urd is going to ask for a mutton vindaloo she always does."

"You must choose what you want nothing else."

"In that case it's the mushroom korma."

Screeching to a halt Skuld entered the kitchen again, "Urd wants her usual but with nan rather than poppodoms."

"See I told you that she'd have her usual."

"She is a bit predictable."

"Ok, Bell I'll go to the takeaway do you want to come with me?"

"Yeah I'll come let me go and get changed."

After a while Keiichi and Bell pulled out of the back of the temple in Keiichi's bike to pick up their take-away.


End file.
